You've got to love a fire sometimes
by daritah
Summary: Well.. this is just something to make my day, and hopefully yours, a little brighter... what if things have gone diferent in A Tale Of Poes And Fire? JJ all the way... I love how that rimes...
1. Are you sure about this?

******_You've got to love a fire sometimes _** **_A/N: So… this is set during episode 'A Tale of Poes and Fire', it's just a little idea_** ******_that I had and it is my first fic so please don't be gentle, be good. I really need some_** **_ feedback here, _****_because I have no idea if I'm doing it right! AT ALL! So please, _** **_pretty please be good and show me that I'm not talking to myself here… although_** **_ I do that pretty often, now it's really not the time or place to do that though… _** **_Just remember that this happens when Lorelai goes to Luke (like always) _** **_for help on her little homeless situation. And he's still dating Nicole… _** **_I wasn't going to put her on this, but then it seems that it would give some good _** **_drama so... here she is… and just for the record: _** **_I REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT BLONDIE LAWYER, WHO'S JUST WAY _** **_TOO SKINY! Kay… I'm good now… just need to vent sometimes…. _**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 01: Are you sure about this_?**

Lorelai ran into the Dinner as if she was afraid of what Mrs. Slutsky would say to her, not that she really cared. But that had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was rest, and, if possible, have one cup of that delicious Luke's coffee before she could go to bed.

"Why are you here again?" Like he didn't know, but the fun part was hear that she needed him for something. _Stop that Luke!_ _You have a girlfriend and this is your friend that needs your help for tonight. That's all._

"How was I supposed to know that…that my Inn, my beautiful Inn, being on fire would be these much fun? They were supposed to be long gone, but no, they have to come back and stay one more day 'cause I make it sound so much fun!"

"Who's back?" Luke was already taking a cup of the shelf and fixing her some coffee, after a day like the one she had he couldn't say 'no' to her wanting coffee; and she soon realized that it wasn't even necessary to ask.

"The stupid Hatlestad's… they were supposed to be gone and now I don't have a bed!" She said already pouting.

He had to smile at that.

"And now you need a place to crash, and you don't know any other place that you could go instead?"

She was taken by surprise with that question. Was her presence that unbearable to him?

"It's just for tonight Luke! I promise I'll be out of your way first thing tomorrow." She said it a little bit harsher than she would normally talk to him.

"Its not that I don't want you here," _Is she crazy? All I ever do is wait for her to come by...and you're thinking like that again! Get a grip, man... You do have a girlfriend you know!_ "I just thought that you'd be more comfortable somewhere else, that's all."

He gave her the cup of coffee, and then started to walk toward his apartment with Lorelai closely following him.

"Aw, how sweet of you... but I'm staying here anyway... there's no way I'm going to spend the night with Kirk and his mother! Urgh... Just the thought of that makes me sick!"

"Okay, just 'cause you had a really crappy day, I won't mock you about the 'spend the night with Kirk.' Right?" He had that grin in his face that she couldn't fight on or argue with. Actually, she could but she was just too tired for it.

"You're such an angel, did anyone ever tell you that?" That mocking tone in her voice was just too much.

"Hey, if you want to spend the night here, stop with that mocking!" Just as the words were out of his mouth he realized what she was going to say…

"Dirty!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai is sitting in the couch, waiting for Luke to come out of the bathroom so she can go in and change out of her outfit into her pj's. When she suddenly starts to cry, the tears wanted to come since that morning but she was keeping herself busy so that didn't happened and only now she was able to let them run down her face. It was too late when she realized that Luke was going to come out of the bathroom soon enough and he seeing her crying was not an option, so she tries to stop it but it just doesn't work. Luke comes out of the bathroom and finds Lorelai with her hands covering her face sobbing hard.

"What's the matter?" He's worried; of course he's worried. He has never seen her like this.

"I'm sorry; I don't know where all of these damn tears came from!"

"It's okay. Calm down." He said in a suiting voice, hugging her close.

_This feels good, doesn't it? _It was all she could think for a few moments, but soon the words started to come nonstop, because, after all, it was Lorelai.

"The fireman's got there pretty quickly, and no one was hurt. But still, my Inn caught fire today, Luke. Fire! Can you imagine that? 'Cause I just can't! I mean, I think I did a good job managing everything—"

"You did an amazing job." Luke interrupted her; he was now placing soft kisses in her hair and she could fell the shivers running down her spine in response. But she kept talking anyway. It was always easier to ignore any type of feelings that Luke could cause her, she was doing this since they've meet and wasn't ready to stop it now.

"But I have no idea of what comes next. I don't know how the Inn will be after this, if it's going to be in a good shape to run it again, or if people would be interest to come to an Inn that was just on fire!"

Now the sobs were harder and she was snuggling in Luke's shoulder for some comfort. It was weird how he was the one who always did that, sure Rory was a good friend, the best one actually, but sometimes she needed that other person, the one that would just be there for her with no strings attached. And Luke was the one suited for the job.

"Hey…you don't have to think about that know, and I'm sure the Inn is not that bad and you'll be back to work in less then a month." _God she smells good_. Lorelai always did that to him. He would stop thinking about pretty much anything else when she needed him and he just couldn't say 'no'.

She felt safe in his embrace; it was new for her being so vulnerable in front of a guy. But this didn't seem weird. It was natural for her to rely on him for those types of things and she knew he would never let her down, not even now that he had Nicole.

_What about Nicole? What the heck… It's not my fault if she leaves a guy like this alone at night. Wow! Weird thought about Luke here! Am I really thinking these things? He's just a friend, Lorelai, nothing more… But he does smell really good! Dear God make me stop this!_

They stood there for a few more seconds before Lorelai pulled out of his arms and looked up to stare at his eyes, his amazingly blue eyes. And she felt it. She felt the passion in his eyes and saw that he was not the only one feeling it.

_Oh, boy…this is not good… Lorelai, go to bed right now! I mean it; break the gaze and go to sleep!_

Too late.

His lips were now just a few inches away from hers.

"My God, you're beautiful!"

That came out just like a whisper and he could not bare it any longer, he had to kiss her. He wanted to do that for so long that he couldn't even remember just how long. Even after Nicole entered his life, if there was something he couldn't do, was take Lorelai off of his mind.

_Why did he say that? There's not much a woman can do when a guy calls her beautiful, unless you're me, then you start analyzing everything before you do what you really want to do… WAIT! I want to kiss Luke? Of course I do, like right now. But what about later? I couldn't stand losing him...and he is dating Nicole. But if he's not thinking about her why should I? No I shouldn't do this; I really don't want to lose him_!

But Luke was faster than her. He just closed his eyes and went for it. If they kissed, it would be the most amazing thing that he could ever have expected from a fire, and if they didn't, he could always go away…far far away, because he would never be able to look at her again.

And then, they kissed.

The sweetest of kisses.

Lorelai's right hand was on his chest and her left hand found a place his knees; his hands holding her waist to pull her closer to him. They broke apart a few seconds later, Luke had a grin on his face and Lorelai held her eyes closed. This was too surreal and she was afraid that if she opened her eyes he would be gone.

And now she was the one bending closer to him, their lips met again in a more passionate kiss, Lorelai opened her mouth so she could find out how it was to really kiss Luke… As the seconds passed by the kiss got more heated and Lorelai let out a shy moan "_I just make Lorelai Gilmore moan!" _and with that though he pulled her even closer to him, and she didn't even hesitated.

Then suddenly, a very confused Nicole pulls the apartment door open; she looks surprised at the two of then who had just jumped apart when they heard the door opening.

"What's going on here, Luke?"

* * *

**_A/N: Well how did you guys like that! It's my first (as I have tould you earlyer) nad I need you to tell if this is any good!_**

**_I have to say that I'm totaly depress.. that's why I'm writhing this... I saw the spoilers for the day and they ain't good! So... I'm just going to bed.. andcry myself to sleep... _**

**_But remember: R/R!_**


	2. New Beggining

**_You've got to love a fire sometimes_**

_**A/N: Okay... for my first fic I think I got a lot of reviews, so thank you guys! I love it... **_

_**SPOILERS AHEAD!**_

_**I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one thinking that ASP is crazy about break up our favorite couple! I'm so depress this days... the only thing that keep me from going and writing a horrible death letter to ASP is that I still have faith in her... I think she'll fix everything in time to not get me a mad woman!**_

**_So... now this is the thing... I don't know if this is the last part, I think that you guys can tell me if this is good or maybe I should get a better closure. It's up to you!_**

_**Chapter 02: New Beginnings.**_

Luke jumped off of the couch once he heard Nicole's voice; Lorelai froze, in complete shock.

_This is so not happening… she didn't just saw me kissing Luke!_

Luke was totally confused and had no idea of what to do so, he stepped close to Nicole and tried to guide her downstairs, but she just wouldn't go.

"What? You're trying to take me downstairs? I'm your girlfriend, Luke! If there's someone in here that should go is Lorelai!" Nicole said yelling now.

Lorelai felt so embarrassed that she couldn't even look up at her, she suddenly wished for invisibity.

"Nicole, please. Let's just…" Luke tried to explain.

"No, I'm not leaving this apartment if she's staying up here." She was pretty determined and Luke had no idea of how to get her out of there.

_Really, the time you finally decide to kiss Lorelai and you're in a relationship! Talk about bad timing, right?_

"She's right, Luke" It was all Lorelai was able to say before she was rudely interrupted by Nicole.

"You just stay out of it, okay Lorelai! What _were_ you doing? He is in a relationship with me! And you just couldn't let him go, right? There's always something he _has _to do for you!" Nicole stopped talking and finally seemed to realize how late it was. "And what are you doing here this late at night?" She asked aggressively, she was just about to jump on Lorelai's throat when Luke came between the two of them.

It was a good thing too, because Lorelai wouldn't be able to restrain herself much longer, she was dying to make that snobby lawyer shut up.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" _Oh boy, if it wasn't over already, it was definitely over now_! He wouldn't let Nicole talk to Lorelai like that. "Who do you think you are to say those things to her?"

And now Nicole was the one in shock, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing him say. He was defending Lorelai, the anti-Christ, right in front of her, his official girlfriend, and, if that wasn't enough he wasn't even trying to explain himself. She was royally pissed.

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Nicole was standing by the door now and Luke was facing her with Lorelai right behind him, protected by his tall figure.

"I thought I was only imagining things, but no, you really like her, don't you?" Her voice was calm and just above a whisper, her eyes were tearing up but she didn't break the gaze between the two of them. She had finally shown them the true Nicole, the person not the professional lawyer

Luke and Lorelai both were taken back with the sudden question.

"Nicole, I…" Luke tried to reason with her, being soon cut off.

"Just answer me, Luke. It's not a hard thing to do. You do like her, don't you?" Nicole started to walk around the small apartment, gesturing towards them. "God, in our first date you couldn't stop talking about her! Her eating habits, her addiction in coffee, her Inn, her daughter! You couldn't even stop that stupid grin from showing every time you mentioned her name!"

Lorelai was facing the ground, she felt out of place. She could not believe in what she was hearing. _Is she serious? He couldn't stop talking about me and Rory?_

Luke knew the answer to Nicole's question way before she ever asked. Of course he liked Lorelai. It's been this way since they've met about six years ago, but the timing was never on right for him, at least. There was always something in their way, just like now._ But them, we've had never kiss before either._

After a few more seconds neither Nicole nor Lorelai could stand Luke's silence so Lorelai started walking towards the door so she could leave the apartment and the two could talk privately.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't be here right now. And as Nicole stated, she _is_ your girlfriend and you guys should really talk this over. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Luke. But I think I can spend the night at Kirk's, not spend the night _spend the night_, but crash at his place tonight, with his mother… 'Cause she'll be there too, of course. It's her house after all, isn't it! I'll probably be sleeping in his mother's bedroom too, you know? So, I can feel safe. Not that you guys really care where I'm going to be at anyway!" Lorelai said trying to relieve some of the pressure on Luke, she was already moving to the 'office' door.

Luke and Nicole were no longer looking at each other, both momentarily distracted from each other by Lorelai's babbling talents.

Nicole already knew, and had known for a while; Luke's true feelings towards Lorelai. And Luke knew that Lorelai was simply babbling out of nervousness.

Lorelai wanted to get out of there as fast as humanly possible but, because of the hurry, she forgot to grab her bag before she left the room; so even before she could touch the first step on the stairs she had to turn back to grab her stuff.

"Forgot my bag." She tried to explain herself as she grabbed a bag from near the bed and showed to the pair, mainly so Nicole could see that she wasn't lying.

She quickly passed through them, she could almost feel the relief flood her…but then Nicole stopped her.

"You should stay. Clearly we're done with the lies over here. I'm the one who should be leaving, 'cause, really, I was never supposed to be here in the first place." And with that Nicole left.

They could hear the door being slammed downstairs; Lorelai knew why Nicole had left but was finding hard to believe on it. So she did what she does best, she completely ignored it.

"Luke, why didn't you stop her? If you want I can go and talk to her… no, she'll never going to hear me, but I'll go anyway and I can tell her that it was my entire fault…"

"It was not your fault!" _She really wants me and Nicole to get back together_?

"But I can tell her that it was all a mistake and…"

"Do you think it was a mistake?" He sounded a little more eager then he wanted to show.

"I…I don't know." _This is so not happening! I can't say I liked the kiss, can I? Okay, just go with the 'oblivious' bit and you'll be fine, 'cause I really have no idea if it was a mistake or not! It was a great kiss but…oh boy…_

"It's simple Lorelai, you either think it was a mistake or you don't!" He was a little louder now and so was she.

"I really don't now Luke! I mean, it's you and…"

"I know it's me and it's you, but I really don't think it was a _mistake_!" The last word came out full of anger. He was mad at her for being so afraid of admitting that, maybe, there was something there.

"Hey, I'm telling you that I don't know! It's _you_ and it's _me_, and I don't want to lose you again. So, I'm sorry if I'm finding a little bit hard to process this whole thing!" She was mad at him for not letting her think first.

"Lose me again? What the hell are you talking about?" He's voice went back to its normal volume, he had went from being mad to just feeling confused.

"The summer Luke! You think it was easy to stay away from you during these three months? I thought I would never be able to talk to you again and I really don't want to have to ever re-live that felling again!"

"And how would that happen?" He couldn't believe that she was actually saying all those things.

"My God Luke! You're really blind sometimes! We kissed and I don't think it was a mistake. I would only think that if it had been a bad kiss, witch I really don't think it was, but now things will be different between us, and if something happen and we brake up…then I don't know if I…" And with that thought she stop talking.

She couldn't admit, even to herself, that she needed him the way she did, she couldn't admit that if he shut her out again she wouldn't make it. Last summer had been hard enough with everything that happened between Chris and her, but then, not being able to talk to Luke was even worse! She never felt so happier then the day she had become 'Mimi' and was able to see him everyday again. And it was with that last thought that she realized what had been right in front of her, what everyone already knew. God, even Rory had mentioned it before. It had always been Luke. The guy that cleans her gutters, the one who drove her to the hospital and then stood there by her side when her father was ill, even though he hated hospitals. The man who build her a Huppah when she was engaged to Max, even though they didn't get along all that well, but he did it for her. The guy who held her close and told her that everything would be fine and that she did an amazing job today. The one that she could always count on, the one who really loved her.

He was trying to figure out what she was thinking; it couldn't be that bad because she had that shy smile twitching at the corner of her lips. He really loved her smile.

Luke knew what he wanted; he knew it wasn't a mistake. They had shared an amazing kiss and it was completely clear to him that he wanted Lorelai; everyone could see it but her. Rachel was the one who told him not to wait too long, and even so he did. He waited and she got engaged. He just knew he had to do something to show her that he was there too, that he existed, even if it was just as a friend, so he builds her a Huppah. They had stood together under it talking about marriage and relationships; then the next day she got on a trip with Rory and the engagement was off. _It had to mean something right?_

But then the next year had been so crazy with Jess and the whole town hating him, not even Lorelai could bare him any longer, although Jess did put Rory into a car accident…they got into that horrible fight over it and were on bad terms for almost four months. It was an entire summer without seeing her, or listening to her insane babbling… and then one day she became 'Mimi' and he was happy that he would be able to see and talk to her again, things had progressively improved and now all he wanted to do was kiss her nonstop.

And now here they were. Both deep in thoughts and wonders, but it all led them to the same conclusion: this was it. This was the right thing to do and the right place to be. They haven't felt like this in a long time, neither Nicole nor Chris was able to cause such an effect on either of them.

And only now Lorelai realized how close Luke's body was from hers, she could feel the shivers running through her spine from his heavy breathing on her face. He couldn't stand it any longer, and once again he had to kiss her, it was becoming impossible to him to see her and not kiss her, especially after their first kiss.

She was looking into his eyes and it was like all that she ever wanted to do from now on was to look at him. He had never looked so handsome, with his grey pants and black t-shirt.

He put his hand on her cheeks and caresses it ever so softly.

"You really are beautiful, you know!" He wanted to say that every time he looked at her and if this was really real he would say it as many times as possible.

"And you shouldn't do this." Luke froze. Was she coming back to reality and trying to dump him even before things started? "This way you make it impossible for me not to kiss you!" She said that with a childish smile playing on her features and he had to smile too. "I just have no idea where this is going Luke."

"Me too… I just don't want to let 'this' go because I might me afraid of something. I don't want to lose you either, but I won't let this chance pass me by." Now his arms were around her waist and their voices were just above a whisper.

"I don't deserve you, you'll get so disappointed!" She was trying to sound more cheery then what she felt in reality.

"No, I won't, I know you enough to see that this could be something really great. For both of us."

"My, oh, my, you're already referring to you and me as an 'us', didn't know you were like this Luke Danes!" Her hands were playing with the hair in the back of his neck.

"You really have no idea Lorelai Gilmore."

He just couldn't wait any longer; before she could answer him he was placing his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed throw Lorelai's back as she did the same with his, the kiss became more demanding and their mouths parted Lorelai started to walk towards the bed.

"Wait, you sure about this?" Luke couldn't tell if she was doing this because she really wanted or because she thought it was what they were supposed to do.

"What do you mean?" She was breathing heavy and couldn't find one reason why she wouldn't want this.

"We have time. We don't need to… do it tonight."

_He can't be this adorable all the time, there's just no way! And… I guess he's right, we don't have to do it tonight, and it's probably not a great idea to do it when we haven't even had a first date or anything... not that I really care, but it would be nice though._

"You're right. We don't need to do it tonight, not after everything that happened today. We can wait." She couldn't stop smiling, if it were any other guy they would be completely naked by now, but this was Luke.

"So, it's late, and we both need to get up early tomorrow… I think it would be the best if we just went to bed." He let her go and went to finish making the 'couch' so he could sleep in that thing.

"Wow, where do you thing you're going?"

"I need to finish this so I can go to sleep."

She looked disappointed. They didn't need to have sex but he didn't need to sleep on the couch either. It would be nice to just have someone closer to her after that horrible day, and who was better than Luke?

They finished making their beds and when Lorelai came back from the bathroom Luke was already on the couch and she made her way to the bed. After she lay down Luke turned off the light.

"Night Lorelai."

"Night Luke."

But she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened that day and she really didn't want to be alone anymore. There was no way he was sleeping in the couch tonight.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… what is it?"

She hesitated for a moment; this was new to her, this situation with Luke. She had no idea what to say so she just said it.

"Can you come here with me and…just hold me?"

He didn't have to think twice, he jumped out of the couch and went towards the bed, where he laid there just holding her ever so thigh. They knew what that feeling was, it was the right place, the right time and more important the right person.

The End

**A/N: Sooooo this is it! What do you guys think! Please... give me some feedback here! I decided to end it here and give you guys something to think about… and I really wouldn't have the time to go with it for too long… cause school is really demanding and it's really hard! **

**I hope you guys liked it! Cause I loved writing it… and I hope I can post another story soon!**


End file.
